Realize
by BellasStrwaberryShampoo
Summary: Edward and Bella and have been best friends since 3rd grade. Bella sings karaoke and Edward finally reveals his true feelings! Story starts in the karaoke place. Fluff!


**I just couldn't resist. The song is stuck in my head... :) ALL HUMAN :)) **

**Warning: Fluff! 3 **

**The story, kind of starts out of the blue... I just couldn't be bothered to write an intro of Bella and Edwards only friends attitude... :P and the story is going to be short, only 1 or 2 more chapters. Depends on what you want to read, and what ideas I get... I get ideas from people, or random ideas when I'm in a car, a bus, a bicycle, or any other moving object. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song: 'Realize' it belongs to Colbie Caillat. I also do not own the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. **

BPOV

_Take time to realize _

_that your warmth is crashing down on in.._

Edward looked at me, with his eyes bugging out. His mouth was hanging open.

It was karaoke night, Edward and I were best friends. Though he didn't know the real feeling I had for him... he would never return them anyway...

I started at him straight in his beautiful green emerald eyes, and sang.

_Take time, to realize that I am on your side _

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you _

I saw a little tear coming out of Edward's eye, and slip down his cheek. His lips curved up into a small, gentle smile

_But I can't, spell it out for you_

_No, it's never gonna be that simple _

_No, I can't spell it out, for you_

I bit my lip, and tore my gaze away from Edward's glistening eyes. I swept my eyes across the rest of the audience.

_If you just realize, what I just realize_

_That we'd be prefect for each other and we'd never find another _

_just realize what I just realized _

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now_

Edward stood up slowly, and started walking at turtles pace towards the stage What was he doing?

_Take time, to realize, oh, oh I'm on your side _

_Didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_This all can pass you by_

_Didn't I tell you_

Edward was on the stage and walking over to me. People in the audience were looking surprised, shocked, and happy.

I took a quick glance at Edward, to see he was a few feet away from me, smiling that same gentle smile, with... love... in his eyes. Did he.. love... me? No, he couldn't.

_But I can't spell it out, for you_

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I can't spell it out for you_

_If you just realize, what I just realize_

_That we'd be prefect for each other and we'd never find another _

_just realize what I just realized _

_We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now_

_It's not always the same_

_no it's never the same  if you don't feel it too_

_If you meet me half way _

_If you would meet me half way_

_It could be the same for you._

When I finished the song, Edward took me in his arms, and kissed me.

Some of the audience -the grumpier people- started coughing and making gagging sounds

And most of the audience cheered and whistled.

"That was beautiful, Bella." Edward said.

"Does that mean you..." I trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Yes, I love you Isabella Swan."

I blushed deep crimson. "I love you too... I always have."

Edward smiled, and led me to a new empty table for two, far away from the crowd and we started talking about the times we realized out true feelings for each other.

"Remember when we were on the swing in 6th grade, and Jessica Stanley came and tried to ge you to push her on the swing, while you were pushing me?" I asked, at one point.

"Yeah, I was like, 'not in a million years!' and now look who she ended up with. Mike Newton!" Edward laughed, and I laughed with him.

"I'm glad." I said, randomly.

"Me too. I was afraid you'd never ever, love a stupid boy like me. But I'm so happy you do. Though I'm sad at the same time..." He trailed off. Lookin deep in thought.

The last sentence took me off guard. Why was he sad?

"Why are you sad?" I asked gently putting my hand on top of this across the table.

"I'm sad because, I'm no good for you, Bella. I just don't deserve you, and that's a fact." Edward said.

"You've got it all backwards Edward. It's me who doesn't deserve _you._"

Edward smiled a little smile, and before he got to say anything else, his sister, Alice, also my best friend skipped over.

"What was that on stage about? It's great! I told you, you two would make a perfect, beautiful, utterly, wonderful, exquisite, wonderful-wait I said that already- couple!"Alice squealed. She was always so hyper.

"I'm going to have Bella for a sleepover tonight. You can sleep with Edward." Alice continued with a sneaky smile.

"What about my bags, what about Charlie?" I asked skeptically. I was looking forward to sleeping in Edward's arms, or at least in the same room, but what would Charlie have to say about it?

"I took care of that earlier today. I just knew this was going to happen!" She said.

I was about to say something to Alice, but I sighed instead.

When Alice left, Edward said, "I'm sorry about Alice. You don't have to sleep in my room."

"No, no, I want to sleep in your room. Just don't get any ideas..." I trailed of blushing.

"Of course not Bella. I would never. Not until your ready." Edward said, always the gentleman.

Soon, we all left and Edward and I slept in the same bed, with his arms wrapped warmly around me. I felt so safe, secure, and I felt like I could trust Edward even more than before.

I slept a dreamless, peaceful, sleep.

**Next chapter, will be this chapter but in Edwards POV! :)) **

**Does that make sense? Lol. **

**:)) REVIEW! :) They inspire meeee.... hehe **


End file.
